Divided Towns
by sarahm2017
Summary: A Modern AU setting for How To Train Your Dragon. Berk has a fierce rivalry with another close by small town. A small group of arsonists from said town constantly attack Berk. They call themselves the dragons, after the school mascot.
1. Introduction

Berk is a small town in the north. It often snowed, but no one ever seemed to mind. They had only three schools, the elementary, middle, and high school, all of which resided on the same campus. The school mascot for all three was the Viking. There wasn't a big sports department because there weren't any schools close enough to play.

The closest town was over twenty miles away, and all children from Berk were forbidden to go there.

The two towns always had a harsh rivalry that only got worse when a group of teenagers started to lead attacks on Berk.

They called themselves the Dragons, a name stolen from the high school mascot in their town. They would come in the night, rob several people, and then set houses on fire. No matter how hard they tried to find the Dragon's Nest, the place the group met and planned attacks, they were never found.

The identities of the group were mostly secret. They all wore elaborate costumes, dragons of course, to keep their identity hidden. They earned nicknames instead. Most people could probably identify all the people in the group if they looked close enough. Only one was sneaky enough that no one had even seen him in his _costume, _let alone his actual face.

He, however, always struck the hardest and left his own personal touch in most of his work. Unlike the others, he didn't bother to steal anything from the defenseless people, but rather everyone spread rumors about how he liked to hide in the trees and watch as people scrambled to save their possessions. As they ran to get their things, the house would eventually release a small explosion, possibly killing whatever family once lived in the home.

He never risked the day trips as the others did. He only came at night, sometimes he even risked thunderstorms.

The oddest thing about him was that everyone could tell when he had struck a house. Not because of his unique explosion, or because no items were stolen. The day after millions of posters are plastered all over Berk, written by him, bragging. Often the messages said things like '_Did you have fun running like chickens the other night? I sure enjoyed watching it. Thank you (insert name of attacked) for the show! I hope the lovely people of Berk suggest my next victim sometime soon!' _And at the bottom, written in big black letters was always the name everyone gave him.

_The Night Fury._


	2. Hiccup

Whenever the Dragons attacked, most people rushed to help. Some tried to catch the teenagers, while most others tried to put out the fires.

Everyone else watched over children and comforted them as they adults ran around outside. There were a few buildings always used for this. One of them was Gobber's shop.

He owned the one hardware shop in the entire town, yet the store had more than just hardware. He was also the town auto-repair man, plumber, and electrician. Anything that involved a handy man, Gobber could, and would, do.

Since he owned the biggest store in town, and the dragons never went this far into Berk, Gobber's store was the considered the safest place for people. Many brought their children here while they went off to help with the fires.

Gobber usually worked alone in the shop and during the raids, except for his one worker, Hiccup.

He had worked at the store since he was nine. Often, Gobber acted as his babysitter while his dad was off doing work. Soon Gobber decided that Hiccup could help out in the store, rather than sit and be bored out of his mind.

Hiccup loved the store. It had every tool or gadget imaginable, and then some. Whenever work got dull, which was often, he made odd inventions and trinkets using the surplus of goods. Gobber didn't really mind. Hiccup spent most of his time there, and his dad highly approved, especially during the raids.

Most of the other teens helped with the actual fires. Not Hiccup. He stayed in Gobber's shop and helped the people who came in. Whenever he managed to escape, someone would find him and drag him back to the shop.

Around the time you turn sixteen, you are usually allowed to sign up for a fire safety class that everyone recommends you take.

There is, however, risks involved. Rather than using fake situations the class assembles at any fire that happens and do on-site learning.

Let's just say, Hiccup's dad refused to sign him up for the class.

Hiccup's dad is chief at the fire station, and head of the city council. The fire station is considered a big deal with the Dragons running rampant. Usually the position at the fire station was passed down father to son, and had for several generations. Not to mention the fact that most of his ancestry had all been on the city council as well at least one point in their life.

No one trusted Hiccup enough to ever possibly accept him as chief of the fire station, let alone a member of city council.

All of the cruel judgments made Hiccup determined to catch the one criminal that scared everyone, the Night Fury.

Hiccup was always making plans about how he would catch the Night Fury, it wasn't going to be so simple. He had a feeling tonight would be the night.


	3. Trapped

It was the middle of the night. Hiccup was at his house. He couldn't really sleep, so he snuck downstairs to get a midnight snack.

The house wasn't really small, but at the same time it wasn't big either. It laid on the far end of town, close to the forest and a slight distance from the closest neighbors.

When you walk in the front door to your right is the staircase going up, and to your left is the living room. If you continue in the little hallway you'll go past the closet and enter the kitchen. Past the kitchen was the dining room, and to the right was the door to the basement, a bathroom, and the door to the garage. The basement was rather plain, entirely made of concrete and only contained a washer and dryer.

If you go upstairs, immediately to the right was the door to Stoic's room. His room was immense and had its own bathroom. To the left was a hallway, which when you followed you would go past a bathroom and come upon the other two bedrooms.

The smaller room was hardly ever touched. It was the guest room, but there were never any guests. Once a week, Hiccup had to go in there and remove all the dust from lack of use. Stoic had his own office at the fire station, so he didn't need the room.

The larger room belonged to Hiccup. It only had a bed, a desk, and whatever mess occupied the floor. More often than not, millions of notes were scattered across the desk and fell onto the floor. On the floor was a mix of clothes and notes. The only thing he ever kept clean was his bed.

The house was old. When Hiccup sneaked downstairs, he had to be careful about the creaking floorboards. Tonight though, Stoic had the night shift at the fire house and would be staying there.

Will he rummaged through the fridge in the darkness, Hiccup heard a crash from outside. Accompanying it was a voice screaming "Holy fu—"

Instead of being sleepy, he was now wide awake. Silently he closed the fridge, threw on some shoes, and walked outside quickly. He could still hear the voice, now hissing swears. When Hiccup turned the corner he saw someone hanging in a net.

Hiccup had completely forgotten. Sometimes he laid traps around his house, usually when his dad had the night shift, trying to see if any of the dragons would wander into one. However, he only caught stray wild life from the forest, never an actual person.

He aimed the light at the person and asked, "Who are you?"

"What the-?!" They exclaimed, startled, "Well who the fuck are you?"

"Hey, I asked you first," complained Hiccup.

"Yeah, well I asked you second. Not to mention the fact that I am hanging from a motherfucking tree right now. So who the fuck are you?" Hiccup could somewhat see the person holding onto the net and peering down at him.

"I'm Hiccup."

"Wow, lovely name." Hiccup tell without seeing him that the person in the net was rolling their eyes. "Now get me out of this god damn tree before I set it on fire." Hiccup could also tell that the person was squirming around, trying to get out.

"Wait, set it on fire? A you one of the dragons?" Hiccup realized, wide eyed.

The person stopped squirming. "Look I'm not _a _Dragon _the _Dragon. But seriously get me the fuck out of this tree. You have barbed wire or some shit tangled in this god forsaken net, and it is cutting my foot off. _Literally. _So get me the hell out of here before I bleed to death."

Hiccup was frozen for a second. He was utterly shocked. At first he didn't know what to do.

After a moment Hiccup decided to let him out of the tree. When the net fell a loud thump was soon followed by a loud groan. "Dude that _really_ didn't help with the foot thing. Can you get this untangled? It's heavy as fuck and I can't really move."

Hiccup went to work untangling the net. The person laid silently in a puddle of blood. He could hardly tell if they were sleeping, unconscious, or just really quiet. "So, what am I supposed to call you?" Hiccup asked.

Their eyes snapped open, "What? Did you not get the message? I'm the god damn _Night Fury._ Although, if you do prefer, some people call me Toothless and others call me Nico."

"Your name is Nico?"

He snorted. "No. Apparently I look like some guy named Nico de Angelo from some crazy ass book series about Greek gods. I have no intention of giving my name to the likes of _you_. Names are a little more powerful than people let on."

"So why do people call you Toothless? You do have teeth, right?"

He shuffled awkwardly. "Once, when I was in the first grade, I knocked out all of my baby teeth at once. I only had three teeth. Name kinda… stuck. Are—are you almost finished? I can't really feel my foot anymore." By now the Night Fury's breath seemed labored and the puddle of blood was a little bigger.

Hiccup hurried to untie the remainder of the net. He pulled the mass off of the Night Fury and reached to help him up.

"Get your hand the fuck away from me." He was glaring at Hiccup furiously. "I can get myself up, thank you very much."

The Night Fury started to get up. When he put weight on his left foot he hissed. Hiccup reached out again, but the Night Fury glared again and continued to stand. "If I pass out, you're catching me, got it?"

"Uh… Yeah," replied Hiccup, cautiously watching. The Night Fury leaned on the nearby tree and huffed, "Do you know… how much blood… someone can lose… before they pass out? Because I'm cutting it close. I swear… if I lose my foot to this shit…" He groaned and clenched his forehead. "I sure hope you got some big ass band aids." And then he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Hello, this is Sarah. I just want to say thanks for reading my story. Any and all reviews (good and bad) are welcome. **

**Whenever I pictured a human Toothless all I can ever think of is that he would look like Nico de Angelo from the Percy Jackson series, thus I made it so in this story. I didn't go into detail about his appearance because it's supposed to be dark, so Hiccup can't really see him. **

**Anyways, I hope to update soon. Until then, have a wonderful life. :)**


End file.
